


Cookies and love

by Fierysky



Series: Mack/Elena [3]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Baking, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, F/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-21 10:22:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14913591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fierysky/pseuds/Fierysky
Summary: Mack's baking while Elena offers moral support





	Cookies and love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [heeeymackelena](https://archiveofourown.org/users/heeeymackelena/gifts).



> Tumblr prompt "Do it. I dare you."

“Do it,” Elena’s eyes sparkled. “I dare you.”

Mack raised an eyebrow, as he placed the spatula down. “I don’t think you want to dare me.” He moved towards his girlfriend, mischief in his eyes.

“But you forget, Turtleman, I move faster than you,” Elena smirked. “You can’t catch me.” 

Mack laughed as he rounded on her, the sound echoing in SHIELD’s kitchen. “But I’ve already caught you,  _ mi amor.” _

Elena sighed as her heart filled with love. This man learned Spanish for her and would lay down his life for her, defeating any threat in her way. But here he was, making chocolate chip cookies for the team because Daisy wanted some more treats.

She was just there for moral support, watching appreciatively as he moved around the kitchen, and imagining what she’d do when they were alone that night.

“So you,” Mack caught her, bringing her in for a hug. “Dare me to make cookies without a recipe?”

Elena laughed, the sound husky and her eyes sparkling. “No, I dare you to not take the entire afternoon.” She loved how kind-hearted Mack was, but she’d much rather they’d bought cookies to save on time, rather than spend the entire afternoon baking and cleaning up. 

“This is made with love,” Mack explained, as he measured vanilla essence for the batter. “And I know we spent a lot of time in the grocery, but I wanted the best chocolate chips.”

“You really care about the team,” Elena observed, as she grabbed a cookie sheet. It was actually soothing, being in the kitchen with Mack, and hearing his deep voice echo as he moved around.

“Yeah,” Mack bit his lip. “And it reminds me-“ He stopped, frowning, then turning away so she wouldn’t see his face.

“It reminds you of Hope?” Elena guessed, insightful as always.

Mack closed his eyes, as memories flowed through him. Of birthday parties, and after-school play dates, and shrieks from a girl who didn’t exist, wanting him to make chocolate chip cookies, so she could eat them warm with ice cold milk.

When he opened his eyes, there was Elena, the love of his life, his  _ real _ life, holding his hand, her eyes glimmering with tears. What would he do without her?

“ _ Te amo _ ,” he murmured, bringing her in for a hug.

She sighed, leaning into him.

It was confusing, loving a man who had a lifetime of alternate memories in his mind, but she knew one thing. 

“ _ Mi amor _ ,” Elena nuzzled into his large frame, at peace with the world. “ _ Te amo _ .”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for the prompt @fangirl_extraordinaire! <3


End file.
